


gasp

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears a gasp behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gasp

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: MCU, any/any, gasp  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/543466.html?thread=77115882#t77115882

It's entirely possible that Darcy is right and he's been wrapping her up in cotton wool for the last couple of months. It's also entirely possible that she's right in her prediction that she's going to kill him before this kid is even born and that a jury of her peers will acquit her because of her hormones and the fact that it would so obviously be justifiable homicide. 

He knows better than to suggest she's being irrational and in the interests of keeping her calm and her blood pressure low, he's been trying to stifle his natural protective instincts. But when he hears her gasp, there's no power on this earth that would keep him from going to her side. 

"What's wrong?" he demands and he expects to see her in pain but instead she looks up at him with the most brilliant smile on her face. 

"Nothing," she says and before he can ask anything else, she grabs his hand, presses it to her bump. 

It takes a second but then he feels it - a solid unmistakable kick. He laughs with sheer joy and so does she. "Wow," he says, leaning down to kiss her. 

The kiss leads somewhere else and when she gasps again, this time he knows the reason behind it. 


End file.
